


The Smile Beneath Those Eyes

by paradigm_twist



Series: SJ Pornathon 2012 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, Horror, M/M, Mild Smut, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is not just on the surface. It's skin deep too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile Beneath Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For sjpornathon challenge #3 - Horror. (Second place)
> 
> Based on this Japanese Urban Legend [Kuchisake-onna (Slit-mouthed Woman)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_urban_legends#Kuchisake-onna_.28Slit-mouthed_Woman.29)

When he thought back to this memory, he would always remember the eyes.

_His eyes. Those gorgeous orbs of radiance and beauty._

The way they met wasn’t anything dreadfully special. In fact, it had happened at a gay bar.

Heechul was busy having a laugh at the expense of the unfortunate guys who pitifully thought they stood with a chance with them. A moment of false hope, a couple of free drinks and a humiliating heartbreak. He was in the mood for destruction that night.

That was when he spotted the mysterious figure dancing. It was intriguing to say the least. The way the man moved, it was as if he was blending into the mass of writhing bodies around him, yet, it seemed as if he was weaving in and out of the crowd, a black horse, shining so brightly no matter how much he tried to dim the brilliance.

But the thing that attracted Heechul most was his eyes. Even though the crowd on the dance floor had all but blocked his view of the man’s figure, those eyes seemed determined to demand attention from everyone. Despite the dim lights hanging low in the club, Heechul did not miss the fact that those eyes were of clear brown, eyes that seemed to bare all secrets and yet hid all emotions.

Heechul never wanted anyone as much as this man at that moment.

Ignoring his friends’ shouts as he abandoned them and his ill-acquired drinks by the bar, he sauntered over to the enticing figure, somehow knowing instinctively that they both belonged to each other. Just tonight, when the both of them will melt into the dark and taking a deep dive into the still opal surface of sin.

"How about if we take this somewhere a little more _comfortable_ hmm?" Heechul whispered low and dark into the ear of the man as he draped himself over the back of the dancer, hips grinding intently into the cleft of his ass.

The man let out a low groan before nodding. Without turning, he took hold of Heechul’s hand and tugged him towards the exit. Behind them, Heechul could vaguely hear the whooping and cat-calling from his friends, but he paid little attention to them. He only wanted to see those eyes again. To see those eyes letting go of everything, every secret and emotions as they both climaxed.

Heechul never really remembered how it happened, but somehow they ended up back at his apartment. But the mechanics did not matter. All that matter was they were both here and his desire for this man burned him so deep and so dark that Heechul was surprised that he hadn’t simultaneously combusted just from that intense stare from the man.

"Your name. I need to know what your name is," Heechul rasped.

The man tilted his head slightly before answering softly, “Sungmin.”

" _Sungmin_ ," Heechul repeated, already hypnotized by that smooth voice.

Sungmin merely nodded before pulling Heechul into his bedroom. The moment the door slammed shut, both of them gave in to the raw desire. Clothes ripped and torn off, arms scrambling and scratching at any available exposed skin, as they landed roughly on to the bed.

Sungmin straddled Heechul, holding him down by pining his arms by the side of his head, mouth working its way down his neck before sucking harshly at his pulse point. Heechul arched at the stimulation, accidentally rubbing both their groins together. Sungmin let out a moan before attacking the same spot with more ferocity than before.

"You’re _beautiful_ ," Heechul said breathlessly at the sight of Sungmin bouncing on his lap at his leisure. "So _so beautiful_."

Sungmin stilled before staring blankly at Heechul. "You think I’m beautiful?"

"If you could see yourself right now.."

Sungmin gave a small smile before leaning forward. "Look again. Do you still think I'm beautiful?"

Heechul stared in horror as scar lines slowly appeared at the edge of Sungmin's lips, stretching and moving until his mouth was slit from ear to ear.

Heechul trembled in fear because at that moment, Sungmin looked like a maniac with that sardonic smile. It was worse than the Joker because it was real.

"Y-Yes."

Sungmin’s face twisted further, his face morphing into a thing of nightmares.

"I’m glad… because you’ll have one of your own soon. We can share this beauty won’t we _Heechul_?"

The last thing he remembered was how those eyes lighted up with childish delight before he shivered in fear and everything had faded away.


End file.
